


I tried to do what I thought was right but everything turned out wrong

by LoudCowboyLand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to spoil the whole story but idk how to grab ones attention without doing that, I love making things difficult tho, Knives, Multi, No Fluff, No Smut, Organized Crime, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, god damn I am TIRED, he is absolutely unhinged, idk its just the vibes, if there is some smut its not explicit because I suck at writing smut, im kinda impatient and just want to get to the end quickly lmao, iwaizumi is trying to do his job, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi crime au, iwaoi loves each other very much, might be a major character death idk yet, no beta we die like men, nvm im extremely impatient, oikawa has an existential crisis, oikawa is messed up, prolly has a gun kink, tagging is kinda fun ngl, the author is morally gray, the title is kinda long so I might change it later, there will not be a happy ending to this, they are all OOC, they are all bad people ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudCowboyLand/pseuds/LoudCowboyLand
Summary: They were a Shakespearean tragedy. Bound to fall apart. That didn’t mean they didn't get to enjoy their time together.orThe world where the mere thought of volleyball never crossed their minds.orThe iwaoi crime AU absolutely no one asked for and I know nothing about the criminal world so this is also extremely unrealistic… Hopefully worth a reading tho
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	I tried to do what I thought was right but everything turned out wrong

Tooru Oikawa was many things; a talented student back in high school, a kind-hearted brother, a son, an athlete and overall the perfect example of a good person. That’s what he told himself. He was a good person, right? Tooru leaned back against his seat. He was a good person with a few secrets. But everyone had secrets, right. The sensible part of his brain knew that no ordinary or good person had the same secrets as he did. He actively chose to ignore that part, though.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sugawara, who decided that it was the perfect moment to slam his foot down on the pedal. The car zoomed forward on the street. For a while, Tooru had forgotten where they were. The two had just finished a job and were heading back to the headquarters. Suga was surely a chaotic person (how he got the reputation of a responsible and stable parent figure was beyond Tooru) but even he wouldn’t be actively trying to give his best friend a heart attack by speeding up so much. Someone was definitely after them. 

“Prepare to open fire,” the silver haired man said, less playful than his usual tone.

Tooru cocked his gun. There was no way he would allow them to catch up. Not tonight. Not any other night. This was finally getting exciting. Moments like these made the man forget his moral struggles for a while. Right now he wasn't worried about being a good person anymore. He only cared about getting the perfect shot so that he and his partner could get away. The pure adrenaline that was rushing through his veins was making him dizzy. A smile broke its way onto Tooru’s lips. He opened the car window, letting the cool air of early autumn in. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep, shaky breath. The excitement made his whole body shiver as the other speeding car was approaching them. Tooru climbed his way up, out the window so his torso was sticking out, giving him a great chance to aim at the chaser although the position left him unguarded and vulnerable. With a glint in his eyes, he pulled the trigger.  
-

Tooru flopped down onto the couch. Every bone in his body was aching. His limbs were heavy. He was always feeling heavy, like the whole weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. Maybe a good night out would clear his thoughts. Or at least it would take his mind off of work and give him a good distraction in the form of alcohol or a naked body warming him up. Preferably both. 

He didn’t spend too much time picking out his clothes, they would be coming off soon anyway. A simple black, slighty see through shirt with tight black jeans and a pair of black combat boots. 

It was getting chilly outside. It wasn’t cold enough for Tooru to bring a jacket. Maybe in a few weeks, but not yet. The bright lights of the city made him feel alive. It was probably the only feeling he ever experienced anymore; alive. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. He was constantly chasing the thrill and experiences needed to keep him feeling alive but at the same time he knew that this was better than not feeling anything at all. Tooru loved the city lights. He also loved the atmosphere of night clubs. There was something lovely about the smell of sweat and alcohol mixed in the air. He always ended up with one hell of a hangover the next day but it was definitely worth it. 

His thoughts were replaced by the loud, shitty music the second he stepped through the door. Soon he was seated by the bar with a drink in his hand, eyeing the people there tonight. One in particular caught his eye; the man was around his height, with spiky black hair and suddenly Tooru couldn’t shake the thought of those muscular arms around him. Gulping his drink down in one go, Tooru made it his mission to go home with the mystery man.  
Starting a conversation with a stranger wasn't his strongest suit so he took a few seconds to think about a casual, but not too friendly, greeting. He cared about first impressions ridiculously much. 

“Well you look like you need some company,” Tooru plopped down next to the tanned man in a corner booth. Now getting a closer look at him, Tooru noticed the tattoos decorating his toned arms. He couldn't quite tell exactly what they presented due to the bad lighting, but it seemed to be a lot of random doodle-like tattoos. Tooru preferred a good unplanned sleeve anyway. The man's facial features were also mesmerizing. Where Tooru had large, dark brown, innocent looking eyes, the man possessed a pair of hazel green, almond shaped ones.  
There was now a smirk on the man’s lips. He quickly measured Tooru up and down, clearly checking him out. It was already starting to look good on Tooru's side.

“I always seem to have time for pretty boys like you. You can call me Aoki.”

“I get the feeling that that isn't your real name."

He only got a crooked smile for an answer.

"In that case I’m Kazuki,” the brunet rushed a hand through his hair. “How about we go there,” he pointed at the dance floor. “And if you can keep me happy, I will let you take me home tonight,” Tooru finished with a wink.

“Well in that case, shall we dance, my good sir?” Aoki got up, grabbed Tooru’s hand, bowed down and planted a barely-even-there kiss on the back of his palm. Tooru followed the other towards the middle of the dance floor. The music and Aoki's body against his were the only things filling his senses right now. The other man's body heat felt so right against his back. Aoki snaked his arms around Tooru's slim waist, pulling him closer. Tooru turned around to get a better look at the man's face. He was so close he could smell Aoki's cologne clearly; it smelled like grapefruit and something earthy that Tooru couldn't quite place.

“What do you think, wouldn’t it be the time to get the fuck out of here,” a kiss right on Tooru’s sweet spot. “Pretty boy,” he bit down. There would surely be blooming a pretty, purple mark in the morning. 

Tooru grabbed Aoki’s hand and walked him out. Aoki interlaced their fingers. 

How they got into Aoki's apartment was a complete mystery. They had stopped for a few makeout sessions along the way and at that point Tooru was tipsy enough to not pay attention to every turn they took on their way there. And he wouldn't be thinking about that before tomorrow. Finally he was pinned to the door with Aoki's lips pressed on his.

**Author's Note:**

> welp time to start my fist series on here
> 
> I have a pretty good idea as to where I'm going with this story but I'm writing this atm so I can't promise that I will update frequently! you will get at least one update per month tho
> 
> I don't have a beta so this might be shit lmao
> 
> constructive criticism is always extremely appreciated!


End file.
